


Mustard on My Fries

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Dating Scott has it's quirks, but Nancy wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Mustard on My Fries

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this weeks ago but kinda hated it so I was like nope. Left it in my drafts. Then I reread it today and I was like, huh. It’s not so bad. So here we go! 
> 
> Not betad. Expect typos

"I'm hardly a health nut, but I'm fairly confident everything on this menu will kill me," Scott mutters from the booth they're sitting in at a diner in nowhere Wyoming. Nancy's just wrapped up a case, and she drags Scott out of their crummy motel to celebrate.

"Quiet," Nancy nudges him as the waitress approaches the table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asks.

Nancy eyes Scott, and he sighs. "I guess I'll take a coke." And Nancy adds her order of a glass of water. "It's probably toxic water," he says once the waitress leaves.

"Scott!" she cries horrified. "What is wrong with you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Nothing out of the normal, but Nancy, when you insisted we vacation together, I thought you meant the beach or some historical monument I'm supposed to care about. I didn't think I'd sit in a motel room while you proved the butler did it."

Nancy frowns. She silently admits he has a point. "I thought it would go differently. I was hoping we'd make it up to one of the National Parks."

"Well, we didn't," he reminds her. "And I have to be back Monday so I get to spend the rest of this marvelous vacation in your tiny hybrid."

"I'm sorry, Scott," she says softly. "I wanted us to spend some time together. It's a big step towards, well, more."

Scott's lifts an eyebrow. "More?"

She blushes. "Don't make me say it."

Scott shrugs. "I've always planned to ask you to marry me one day. Just not today." he looks around the diner with disdain. "I'm hardly romantic, but even I wouldn't pick this rust bucket."

"You're going to get us kicked out," Nancy warns.

"Would that be so bad?" he deadpans leaning over the table. Nancy narrows her eyes before reaching up to pinch his nose. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," she smiles and leans back as the waitress approaches with their drinks. They order food, and Nancy is grateful for the water to balance out the fat she's ordered.

Scott picks at his napkin before speaking again. "Why did you want me to come along this trip? You knew you had a case. We do more on a normal weekday than what we've done so far."

"I always heard that if you're able to vacation with someone without too much conflict then they're the one for you," Nancy admits. "It's silly, of course, but it's still a test of how well we can get along when things don't go quite as planned."

Scott eyes her. "Did I pass?"

Nancy smirks. "So far."

"Thanks," he returns dryly. "Although full disclosure, if you do plan on dumping me in the future, I'd appreciate some indication you're feeling that way before I buy the ring."

Nancy smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. "I have no plans except driving you absolutely crazy for the rest of your life."

"And here I thought I wasn't romantic," he grins into her lips.

Nancy bites his bottom lip slightly before leaning back. "I'm a detective who where's mom jeans and an old green horse shirt on the regular. I'm surprised you ever thought I was romantic."

"This might be why we work so well," Scott remarks.

Nancy admits he's probably right. Before she can say more, the waitress brings their food, and despite his earlier complaints, she watches him dive in. She takes a bite of her sandwich eyeing him curiously as Scott grabs the mustard bottle and squirts the yellow goo over his fries. "Are, are you putting _mustard_ on your fries?"

Scott jerks up. "Yes...why?"

"That's weird," she doesn't bother hiding her disgust.

His face shows his annoyance. "It is not. It's a common thing."

"It really isn't," Nancy counters.

"Whatever," Scott answers swirling the fry and dropping it in his mouth. Nancy makes a face. "It's not gross!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't look appealing," she tells him before folding her arms. "Is this a new thing?"

Scott shakes his head. "No. I've eaten fries this way all my life."

"We've been dating for nearly a year. How have I missed this?"

Scott considers her words. "I suppose I should be concerned you haven't been paying attention to me for the last eleven months, but I guess I never eat fries around you. Or when I do, it's drive thru, and you never grab mustard so I just stick with ketchup."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nancy prods.

"I'm not that fickle, Nancy," he answers. "I like ketchup too. I just prefer mustard."

Nancy narrows her eyes slightly. "You don't like chocolate, and you eat fries with mustard. Why am I dating you again?"

"Because I'm wonderful," he retorts with a smirk.

"Now that's a lie," she snorts.

Scott shoves more fries in  his mouth. "Six months ago I might have been worried about that comment."

"You're not now?" Nancy teases.

"Nope," he looks up from his food. "You love me."

Nancy can't hide her fondness when she smiles. "Yeah, I do." she tosses her napkin at him. "Even with mustard on your face."

Scott chuckles wiping his face. "So no fries at our reception?"

"Absolutely not," Nancy confirms.

"What about baked potatoes?" he questions.

Nancy feels horrified. "You don't like mustard on your baked potatoes do you?"

Scott laughs loudly. "No but I wanted to see your reaction."

"I hate you," Nancy growls.

Scott slides over to kiss her. "I know you do. After this boring vacation, care to show me how much you hate me before another mystery whisks you away?"

Nancy blinks slowly pushing her lips into a small smirk. "Maybe that can be arranged. If you're good."

"Well in that case, I'd never get laid," Scott retorts.

"Scott!"

"Fine," he rolls his eyes then trails kisses from her jaw to her ear. He whispers thickly. "I'll _try._ "

"Good," she answers before pushing him back. "But not now. You have mustard breath."

Scott chuckles sitting back on his side of the table. "I promise to brush my teeth too."

"How romantic," Nancy's eyes twinkle. "But in that case, I might have a very special reward for you."

"I can't wait," he tells her, tongue gliding over his lips slowly. Nancy grins and silently admits she can't either.

 

 


End file.
